


Adrift

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, I Ship It, IT AU, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Happy Ending Fest, Reddie, Slow Burn, Summer AU, benverly - Freeform, cali au, gotta love that drama shit, pool boy eddie, rich richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: Pool boy Eddie requested on Tumblr. It's a summer au with reddie, going to have lots of angst, fluff and some smut so beware. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore.....





	Adrift

Richie was awoken by the slam of the front door. His eyes shooting open causing his dream to be ripped away harshly. Rolling his hips he looked at his charging phone, groaning at time. Too early for the first day of summer, not too early for his parents to bolt away from their son. Swallowing down his grogginess he found the strength to rise, a hiss coming from his lips as soon as his bare feet touched the hardwood floor. Ever so slowly he made his way downstairs, not bothering to even run a comb though his hair because, fuck it, who cared. There was a note left on the fridge, his mothers pristine handwriting sprawled across the yellow notepad. 

Went into town, won’t be back till late. New pool boy will be by, please don’t bother him while he works. Love, Mom. 

The Tozier family had money, Wentworth being a dentist to the stars. They lived in a castle, compete with a pool and two tennis courts. All his life, Richie had dealt with his parents flashing their wealth. Weather it be his new expensive clothes for school or their overly generous donation to the city, there was no shortage on cash in this lifetime. Too bad all the money in the world never made up for their absence in his life. 

Oh well, screw them. 

Richie shrugged off the self loathing, instead gorging himself on a hearty serving of sugary cereal and plopping himself on the front room sofa. Turning it to mind numbing cartoons he began to chow down, allowing the milk to drip from his chin and onto his faded shirt. Slobbery was frowned upon by his uptight mother and Richie made it a point to live the life even when she was nowhere to be found. 

There was some commotion coming from the back yard and Richie leaned over just in time to watch the the new employee walk over to the shed. He was short, wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a pastel shirt that seemed to darken his already tanned skin. All and all, Richie wasn’t impressed. The Tozier’s were notorious for going through help like nothing, so seeing a young boy his age was not a shock. Shrugging it off, his focus was drawn back to the television, the childish cartoons keeping him entertained. 

Some time went by and it was like every channel had went to commercial at the same time. Out of pure curiosity, or boredom-Richie wasn’t sure which-he left his bowl on the couch and walked over to the back door. The pool boy was working on the mower, fiddling with the parts with a intense crease between his brows. Rolling his eyes Richie slid the door opened and yelled, “It’s broke!” 

“What?” The boy yelled back, looking up with surprisingly big, gorgeous eyes. 

Richie sputtered for a moment, but recovered with little effort. “I said the mower is broke. Has been since last summer. There isn’t any way you are going to be able to-”

With a smug smile the worker leaned down and ripped the cord, breathing life into the rusty piece of shit. “No worries, I fixed it!” He shouted back, gesturing to the soft purr. “Thanks though!” 

“Uh, yeah sure.” He muttered, leaning against the door frame. The pool boy smiled and shook his head, his hands whipping away a bead of sweat that had began to accumulate along his brow. Being in LA, even the early summer mornings could prove scorching. Much to Richie’s surprise the boy’s fingers moved to the hem of his shirt, pulling towards his shoulders and over his head. 

Richie became a puddle. 

The boy was sporting a six pack. More than that every muscle in his body was well defined, contrasting his wimpy appearance. Tossing it aside he let out a content sigh, ignoring Richie’s gaping stare.Quickly he went along with his duties, pushing the mower through the thick grass. There was a light whistle that dripped past his lips, his rippling body hopping with enthusiasm. 

There was a vibration coming for Richie’s back pocket, bringing him out of his trance. Jumping lightly he pulled it out, looking at his best friends face. With a smile he answered it, backing back into the house and closing the door.”Hey Bev.” 

“Hey Rich, how is the first day of summer treating you?

“Absolutely fucking amazing.” 

\------------

The sun was blistering by the time he killed the mower. There was now a slickly coat of sweat along his skin making him feel gross and dirty. Using his shirt he did his best to erase some of the slickness, dabbing at his forehead generously. He hadn’t expected the lawn to be this difficult, but it seemed that the last tenant neglected the thick grass, letting it get grow wild. His ride was going to be here soon and he still hadn’t trimmed the hedges, although he wondered if he could just come back tomorrow and get that done. The Toziers had said that they would almost always be away so perhaps it wouldn’t be that big of a deal if he just skipped it today. Thankfully the lanky boy had stopped checking up on him an hour ago, making him less nervous. The last thing he need was some rich kid tattling to his parents about how their new pool boy neglected his duties. Dr. Tozier wasn’t exactly known for his understanding qualities and he really needed the money.

He headed back towards the house, pushing the mower back to the shed but stopped the moment a roaring engine pulled into the drive. Expecting it to be Mr or Mrs Tozier, he froze suddenly realizing that his bare chest might be a red flag on his employment. With a frantic breath he fumbled with his shirt, turning just in time to watch a young girl exit the red Mercades, her high waisted shorts making her legs look as if they went on for days, the black tank top undoubtedly keeping her cool in the hot summer. The fiery hair that cascaded down her shoulders settled just at the small of her back, curling at the ends. She was gorgeous and if it was anyone other than Eddie staring, they would have dropped dead at the sight.

“Hey.” She yelled, looking at him through her dark sunglasses. “Please don’t get dressed for me. I’m liking the view.”

“Uh thanks?” Eddie stammered, feeling embarrassment slip up his spine.

“Oh you are very welcome.” Her reply was smooth like honey, and just as sticky. Eddie was unaware of the peeping boy who watched from the window, his wide eyes catching a quick glance from his female friend. “So you are the new pool boy? A great upgrade from the last one, if I do say so myself.”

“Okay, yeah okay then..” He muttered, shaking his head and moving back to the mower. “I’ll just get back to my job then, I’ve got to-”

“I’m Beverly. I don’t think I’ve seen you around, are you from Cali?” The girl pressed, ignoring his awkward shuffle.

Her smile was friendly, but Eddie couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being set up. The moment he had gotten the job he had been warned about the kids who hung up in the hills, the ones who used their parents money to get what they wanted, who taunted and touremented the help. He really didn’t need the trouble, and with the summer just starting he really didn’t need to to start something he had not chance of surviving. Clearing his throat he made his response as vague as he could, “No, I’m just here for the summer.”

“So just a summer fling?” Beverly cooed, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead. “That’s very cool.”

“Look I really need to get back to work, if Mr. Tozier found out I’m chatting on the clock than he-”

“Oh please that hot head couldn’t care less. As long as his lawn looks better than the neighbors, that’s all the care about is how they look. They don’t even care that their kid is back from college as long as he stays out of their way.”

Eddie gaped at her blunt response, glancing back to the house and catching the Tozier boy pressed against the glass. The moment he was caught he backed up and closed the drapes, making his heart skip against his ribs. A faint smile tugged at the corner of Eddie’s lips, his body becoming that much more flustered. “What assholes.”

Beverly laughed and Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“I guess I don’t.” He replied softly, noticing the beat up blue truck that pulled up the curb, the long surf boards sticking well past the front bumper. Eddie’s roommate honked and waved, gaining both of their attention. “That’s my ride.”

“You surf?” Beverly asked, raising a curious borw towards him.

“Yeah, what else is there to do in Cali? I mean besides mow rich peoples lawns?” He joked, making the girl smile. “I gotta get this mower back, I don’t want to keep Stan waiting.”

“What’s your name kid?” Beverly asked, cocking her hip to one side.

“Eddie.” He answered.

“Do you think I could get your number Eddie?”

“No.” He replied quickly, frowning at the awkwardness that was sure to follow. It was amazing how many girls had fawned over him since he had arrived, the same situation ensuing. “Sorry, but no.”

“Why not?”

“You’re not my type.”

“And what is your type Eddie?”

“The type with male anatomy.” Stan honked again, this time leaning out the window to yell his name across the large lawn. Eddie waved him off, earning the finger. “Please don’t tell the Toziers, I really need this job and I know how gays get treated in this part of town.”

Beverly smiled, actually smiled at him. There was no resentment, no disgust only a look of what he could only describe as satisfaction. It confused the hell out of Eddie, and he worried he had made a mistake. “Let me take this mower back for ya Eddie, go on with your friend.”

“What?”

“I said go while the tide is high. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on those killer waves.”

Eddie felt his chest tighten, oh fuck he was going to get fired wasn’t he? One day on the job and he admits he’s a faggot. What in the hell was wrong with him? “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I have to do my job and-”

“Eddie, relax. I’ve got you, your secret is safe with me.” Beverly cut, softly smiling at his eager tone. “I like you. I can see us becoming friends in the near future. Go, have fun and I’ll see ya tomorrow yeah?”

“Okay.” He whimpered, looking back to the house and waving briefly to the curly hair boy who still wore his pajamas. The Tozier kid raised his hand back, awkwardly smirking and shrugging. Eddie wanted to ask his name but found Stan’s blaring horn cutting through the air.

“God damn it Eddie, get your ass in the car! I’ve still got to pick up Mike!”

“Go.” Beverly said, pushing on his shoulder slightly. “I’ll tell Richie you said hi.”

Richie. For whatever reason the name sounded sweet, making him smile. With one final nod he ran to the street, slipping his shirt back over his shoulders. Looking back he saw Beverly pushing the mower towards the back yard and the boy who she called Richie vacant of his previous spot. Stan sighed once more when he sat down, asking him how his day went. “Honestly, not so bad.” He admitted.

This summer was going to be a wild ride, he just knew it.

\--------

His breath was fogging up the glass, his fingers leaving smudges along the smooth surface. The housekeeper was going to have a fit when she saw what he had done, he knew this and yet all he could focus on was the two standing on the front lawn. The thing about Beverly was that she was the perfect wing man-woman-whatever. She always knew the exact way to flaunt what he had as to weed out those suitable for her friends. It was how Richie almost always got laid, excluding for drunken one nighters he occasionally ended up in. When he answered her call he hadn’t expected her to show, knowing that she was recovering from her late night fly in so when she walked onto his property with those short shorts and tank top he knew she was out to kill. Although the look on the pool boy’s face when she advanced told him that he wasn’t falling for her tricks and Richie was afraid he would see right though the shamble.

The truck with chipped paint pulled from the curb, carrying with it his new pool boy. Richie watched it leave, discreetly using the sheer drapes to keep himself hidden. Once the tail lights were around the corner he sighed, banging his head loudly on the glass. There was a gnawing in his stomach, an unimaginable feeling that he wished to just go away. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been laid in over three months, or maybe it was because just the sight the boy made him a blubbering mess but he felt restless.

There was a bang from the back door and Richie nearly ran over to where Beverly stood, her cheeks flushed from the heat. Stopping short of jumping in to his arms he leaned against the countertop, biting his bottom lip nervously. “So?” He sang, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“He’s gay.” She answered, knowing the question without verbal confirmation. “Didn’t even bat an eye when I asked for his number.”

“Hot damn!” Richie nearly yelled in excitement. “Thank god for the little things.”

“Honestly, I don’t think you two would work.” Beverly admitted softly, pulling her sunglasses from her nose and burying them into her hair. There was a twinkle in her eye, like something was brewing in her head. “I mean, he’s just here for the summer and-”

“Well so am I. I’m not looking for a relationship Bevvy, just someone to get dirty with while I’m home.” Richie rolled his eyes, a sly grin stretching from ear to ear. “Don’t dangle him in my face and expect me not to bite.”

“I’m not danling anything in your face.” She nipped, snapping her fingers in his direction. “I just think he isn’t your type. He was all worried about your dad, about his job. He’s a straight shooter and I don’t think you’ll be able to bend him like you want.”

“Okay first off.” He muttered, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he looked at his friend amusingly, “He’s gay, so he isn’t a ‘straight’ shooter. Secondly, I’m not gonna bend him unless that’s the way he likes it. I mean I’d like to bend him over a lot of things like that chair or the counter or-”

“Okay fine!” She barked, rubbing the space between her eyes. “Fine, just stop putting that very vivid image in my head.” Glancing back up to her friend she smiled, sighing with contentment as she leaned into the door frame with her hip leading. “You can be so disgusting sometimes, remind me why we are friends again?”

“Because we are the black sheep in our families and that causes us to gravitate towards each other.” He mouthed back quickly, pursing his lips and blowing a very suggestive kiss. “Now tell me, what is that cutie’s name?”

“Eddie.”

“Eddie.” He whispered, the name making his lips tingle. It tasted sour, not the type of sourness that made you cringe but rather the sourness that left your mouth watering, making you beg for more. Richie smiled, running his long nimble fingers through the rats nest he called hair, wincing when he caught a few knots. “Even his name is sexy as hell.”

Beverly scoffed, pushing herself upward and strolling past him with a slight push. “Get dressed.” She commanded, not looking back at him as she began her rampage through his parents fridge. “And hurry up because we have to pick up Bill along the way.”

“Where are we going?” He asked, shamelessly watching his best friend bend over to reach a soda from the bottom self. There was no spark, no need when he looked at her backside but rather a respectable appreciation of its glory.

Slamming the fridge door she replied, “To the beach.”

——————

Eddie laid his back on his board, looking up at the clouded sky with fondness. Things began to cool as the storm rolled in, the blueness becoming overpowered by the grey puffs of condensation. He wondered what it would be like to be caught in a storm, really caught under the sheets of rain. There had been glory stories told about surfing during a summer storm and anyone who was everyone knew that it was the best time for such a thing. Stan had done it once, Mike twice but he still had yet to live through the glory. He was afraid, just like he always was, tucking tail and running before the real masterpiece touched down.

Maybe someday.

But not today.

“Well this turned out to be a shitty day.” Stan’s stoic voice came from across the still water. “I skipped my hot yoga class for this?”

“Remind me why you take hot yoga again?” Mike jeered, laughter following his question. “Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

“It’s freeing.” He nipped, splashing water over to where Mike was currently floating. “And like you are one to talk, you are majoring in history! Who fucking does that!”

Eddie smiled, enjoying the banter that followed. It had only been a few days and yet he felt more free here than he would have back at home. When Mike had brought up the idea of the three of them heading to the coast at the end of semester, he had been against it. Too many people, to many unpredictable variables. It took one very long, uncomfortable phone call from his mother to change his mind and even then he had only done it out of spite. Now he was floating in the Pacific Ocean with his two best friends without a care in the world.

“I think we should head in.” Mike’s reassuring voice suggested, making Eddie cringe. “The storm is going to hit soon and the last thing I need is another concussion from surfing.”

“Yeah, and I don’t feel like saving you guys when you drown.” Stan added, turning his board back to the mainland. “I say we head back to the house and order some paper view, maybe some pizza in the process.”

“Both of those things involve money, which mind you, we do not have.”

With a sigh Eddie sat up, looking at his friends with a frown. “You know it’s Stan’s job to be a downer right Mikey?” He joked, starting the long ride in. This made his friend laugh, muttering under his breath that he was just a realist. Once the touched sand Eddie’s stomach sank, the fleeting opportunity passing by him. He dug his feet in, wiggling his toes one last time before stepping out of the salty water. Looking once more to the sky he muttered, “Do you think it’s really gonna rain?”

“Na.” Stan replied, walking ahead towards the parking lot. “I think this place is fucking with us. Our first time out on the water and it’s gonna trick us back to shore.”

“Huh.” Eddie thought it seemed likely, even more so as the so as the sun peered through a storm cloud. “Well that sucks.”

“Life sucks my man.” Mike said, throwing his board on top of his truck. “Don’t worry, we can try tomorrow once you get off.”

This made Eddie shrug, half assuming that he would be fired by tomorrow anyways so why even care about it. The three of them had strapped their things in, taking time to adjust as needed so that the truck would actually make it back home. Eddie had been so busy that he hadn’t noticed the company he had gained, or the eyes that followed him with each move. It was Stan who noticed her, scowling as she approached. “Eddie, I think you’ve attracted a stray.” He groaned.

“Wha-”

“Eddie!” Beverly’s excitable voice called, her smile widening as she and two others moved closer. “Fancy meeting you here!”

Eddie froze, his body refusing to react as she pulled him into a awkward, one sided hug. Shimmying he was able to drop her hold, forcing a laugh. “Uh hI Beverly. What are you doing here.” He glanced behind her, noticing the Tozier boy who now wore a pair of khaki shorts, a god awful hawaiian shirt and-jesus christ-a pair of bright pink sandals. It seemed that Richie was more confident in person, his eyes bright and exuberant as he watched the exchange. There was also a normal looking boy with soft brown hair and a soft smile, being almost the exact opposite of his friend that stood beside him. “Are you following me?”

“What? No!” She pushed against his shoulder playfully, “The beach sounded like a good place to be so I decided to come down here with some of my friends, same as you.”

He was being stalked, Eddie just knew it.

“Hi, I’m Mike.” The kind hearted boy muttered, breaking the tension and extending his hand out to the rich girl. “And this is Stan.” He gestured to the unamused boy. “How do you know Eddie?”

Beverly smiled, taking hold of Mike’s hand and shaking it. “We met this morning, he was working on Richie’s lawn when I came over.”

“Ah, leave it to Eddie to make new friends on the first day in town.” Mike jokes, laughing at his friends expense. “So you’re Beverly, who are these two?”

“Oh! This is Bill.” She motioned to the calmer of the two, “And Richie himself.” The jumpy kid waved, a cheeky smile crossing his face instantly. “So you guys are new in town huh? Where are you staying?”

“Oh in my parents old beach house down the street. It’s not much but it’s a roof over our heads.” Eddie frowned, he liked the cozy home. It felt safe, and warm to him. More so than his own home back in Derry. “What are you guys from the upper east side or something?”

“Yep.” Beverly replied, “Hey since you guys are new why don’t we show you around. You have no idea where the good hanging spots are yet and there is a bar a few blacks down that has the best mixed drinks. What do you say? First round on me.” Eddie could not have been shaking his head any more, his ears ringing painfully as Mike replied for all of them with a genuine smile.

“Sounds fun.”


End file.
